miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 305
Sister Wracked is the fifth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia's new oracle leads the elves to Yuko's sister - Kuki. She rules in her village. She fights with Yuko about everything. The oracle leads them to a cave with glowing mushrooms. The two sisters make up and they find the new heart crystal. Plot Sara is showing Mia how to milk one of the goats, explaining that one particular goat won't hold still unless you sing to her. Mia is reluctant at first, but soon the two girls make up a song together as the milk the goat. Suddenly, the mailman, Fernando shows up, which Sara comments doesn't usually happen unless something important has come up. As Sara receives a letter, she complains how the mailman treats her because of her disability. Sara isn't in the mood to learn more about the letter, and Mia's bracelet begins to glow. Arriving in Centopia, Yuko and Mo are attempting to fly the hot air balloon around. Mia asks where they're going, but they explain they're not going anywhere in particular. Mia tells the two about the newest riddle, which seems to speak about two sisters. Mo reveals that Yuko has a sister, whom Yuko has not spoken to in a long time. Yuko is not too pleased with having to track her sister down for the sake of their search for the crystals, but tells the others where to go. One of Dax's bugs overhear their talk, and goes to report to them. Dax decides he will head out on his own, much to Gargona's amusement. Mia and the others arrive in a small village, where Yuko spots her sister with two other elves on the ground. Yuko accidentally crashes the balloon into the garden Yuko's sister, Kuki is helping out with. Finding that Kuki is the leader of the village, Yuko tries to apologize. Mia explains the situation, but Kuki insists that if there was a crystal around, she would've known. Mia suggests that the sisters reminiscence for a bit to try to find the crystal shard, to which Yuko and Kuki agree to just get it over with. Dax follows them as they begin, suffering various mishaps due to Yuko and Kuki's bickering. The two sisters get into an argument over their different personalities. Things only get worse when Yuko finds out that Kuki has taken over her old room to use as an office. The sisters eventually recall the place where they argued the most, a cave full of glowing mushrooms. However, the place is also full of man-eating plants. Kuki and Yuko remember the event that led to their falling out, when they tried to get rid of the man-eating plants as they were showing up around the village. Kuki and Yuko both blame themselves for what went wrong. Mia and Mo help Yuko stop the plants with the sugar bubbles, and the group enter the cave. As Kuki and Yuko demonstrate the music played by the mushrooms, the two continue to argue over their different viewpoints. They soon realize that a lot of problems came from their inability to listen to each other, and they decide to make up as they find the heart crystal. Yuko and Kuki have sorted some things out, another piece of Centopia's heart has been found, and Mia has to return home. Mia goes to check on Sara, who has calmed down a bit. Mia reads the letter for Sara and her mother, explaining that Sara is welcome to return to her school. Sara explains that she doesn't want to go back, because she feels they don't accept her because of her blindness. Mia cheers Sara up by suggesting they try to make ice cream with the goat milk. Major Events * Mia and Sara make up a song to help relax a goat so they can milk her. * The oracle is about Yuko and her sister, so Yuko reluctantly tells the elves where they can find her sister. * The elves crash land the balloon on Kuki's villages garden, and they find out she is the leader of the village. * Kuki and Yuko lead them to a cave full of glowing mushrooms, where they fought the most. * The sisters realize a lot of their problems come from not listening to the other one. * The letter is welcoming Sara back to school, and she doesn't want to go because she feels people will judge her for her blindness. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Where fighting sister sparred so heartily, you will recover the heart and their harmony.” * This is the fifth episode of Season 3. * This is where Yuko's sister appears. * The elves find another crystal. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes